


狐与鸟之夜

by Crimsonwind



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsonwind/pseuds/Crimsonwind
Summary: 在梦中他们是同一条船上的共犯与同谋。
Relationships: kurama tadaomi/karasuma reiji





	狐与鸟之夜

回去的路上我见到了唯臣。那时东京的鹤屋吉信推出期间限定的风味甜品，我排队在外等候，并预备捎些京观世回去。离开京都多时，虽然在东京也有分店，然而我总还惦念着京都本铺里现场手作出来的糕点。年幼时唯臣会经常同我前去鹤屋吉信，他家里经营书画香料的杂货铺，耳濡目染之下很小就开始学习，后来更是被邀请给店铺题字。  
鹤屋的手艺代代相传，也把爱好字画的风雅喜好也传承下来。第一次看到和果子职人表演的场景，至今还留在我记忆之中。之后店主为了表示感谢，请我们吃了招牌的柚饼和红豆点心。  
就是在那时我喜欢上了京观世，十年过去，我也已经离开京都故土，似乎关于故乡的记忆就只浓缩在了舌尖。  
公园的草坪上栖着一群白鸽。我路过时，惊起了那些攒成一团的飞鸟。若非如此，我大约也不会意识到安静地坐在草坪边上的人是唯臣。他轻轻喊住了我：“玲司君。”我犹豫片刻，从怀中掏出纸巾把凳子的另一边小心擦拭干净。  
工作日的公园并没有什么人影，有也只是养鸽人，走到哪里后面都跟着一大团蠕动的雪白。不远处有鸽饲料贩售，但也都贴了“请勿无节制投喂”的标语。鸽子是贪食的生物，明明小小的胃袋已经饱胀、几乎都要撑得裂开，嘴巴还不知餍足，还要继续吞咽后面的食物。这样看来，世界也不过就是一座鸟场。  
唯臣手边放着一袋鸽食，这些雪白的飞鸟没有生存的烦恼，每日只需在草间跳来跳去、扑腾几下翅膀，自然会有人给它们喂食。只是这样身上兀自沾染许多泥尘不说，鸟类又是短肠的生物，为了飞行的过程中尽量减少重量、会及时排泄掉多余的秽物……我开始觉得仿佛有一团粘腻的糊状物吸紧了我的手背皮肤，掌心在发汗。  
“这些鸽子，很可爱呢。”  
勉强将自己从那些不适的想象中抽离出来：“合租屋已经有paru了，”  
我顿了顿，看着眼前一只鸟喙鲜红的白鸽跳了过去，“再说紫夕也不喜欢鸟。”

抱着那只六角龙鱼回来的时候，奏只觉得它可爱，却完全不懂怎么照顾。把这小生物折腾得奄奄一息，最后只能推到我头上来。起初当真是耗费我许多精力，好在后期只需注意定时换水，倒不是多么难养。鸟可就不一样，曾经有仆人想讨紫夕欢心，拿来一只鹦鹉，羽毛十分绚丽，据说也很通人语。哪里知道紫夕看到了只是冷笑一声：“人云亦云的畜生罢了。”  
那人自讨个没趣，不多时就听说被辞退。他倒也实在天真，以为这样牙尖嘴利的学舌之辈能博得宇治川集团小少爷的喜欢，却不想想宇治川本宅养着momo，本就不适合散养任何鸟类。  
“这样啊。玲司君对紫夕君的喜恶，还真是了如指掌呢。”  
不，当然不是。本家的人手更替频繁，仅是我在的那几年就已见过许多人来来去去，只因紫夕变化无常，又随心所欲捉弄下人，有些是难以忍受自己主动递交辞呈，有些则是被赶了出去。也许在这位鸭川集团的少主眼里我们所有人都比不上momo那只狗。

偶尔我也会建议唯臣带一些伴手礼给鞍马先生夫人。他从来都是点点头说好，然后每次都跟我买一样的东西。我想到他曾不止一次用平静的语调告诉我：他无法理解普通人类的情感。自然也没有偏好、没有厌倦。所以他答应我加入εpsilonφ，他想要在这里观察一些有趣的东西。  
演出时的唯臣倒是与平常确有些不同，所听到的每一个音节都比训练时激烈，准确来说，似乎是——狂热。唯有音乐能将人的伪装全都撕开来，露出赤裸而接近疯狂的灵魂底色。所以当唯臣问我是否喜欢紫夕君的音乐，唯独这一点我不曾欺骗他。  
“是吗？”  
他若有所思，  
“但我们……不是那种遥君喜欢的、大家志趣相投的乐队吧？”  
我开始觉得出炉时还冒着热气的甜品慢慢冷了下来。εpsilonφ的存在，不过是为了充分利用这群人的才能。这些他都看在眼里，其他人想必也是这样认为。  
“是。但我们εpsilonφ也没有哪里比别人差。”  
只需要音乐好了。乐队的存在只是为了音乐服务，其他什么都不需要。为此我们磨练演奏技术，在技艺上练到极致，我始终相信一切不足都只是能力的不达标。只有这样才能最大限度地发挥紫夕的才能。  
“但是玲司君很讨厌紫夕君不是么？”  
“为什么，还要强迫自己忍受这一切呢？”

我被看穿了。  
他没有对遥或者奏说，却独独只对我，是因为他看穿我才是那个对εpsilonφ抱有最大执着的么？宇治川社长曾对我说，出了京都就毫无名气的乐队、又都只是一群中学生，是怎么也不会成功的吧？我知道眼前的男人只要挥一挥手就能断了我们的音乐路。  
然而εpsilonφ当然不能解散，只有他们的音乐、我们的音乐继续下去、让这不和谐音引起越来越多的共鸣，最终获得LRF的胜利，我才能真正站在所有人面前，挽救Sky-fox的危机，才能……为此我咽下所有折辱，指着鼻子被人骂宇治川家的狗，我忍受这所有的一切，只是为了这一天。  
而眼前的人永远都不会明白。

我听到自己在说够了，不要再继续这个话题，但我无法做无谓的解释，于是一切便只如默认一般。夕阳西沉，养鸽人也已经走了。万物轮廓朦胧恍惚，无法确认走过来的那个身影是豢养的忠实爱犬或是一头前来捕食的狼。我看到唯臣微笑，背后的天空如血一般，像是点燃了地狱的火光。  
“那么，为什么不杀了他呢？”

我浑浑噩噩地回到合租屋。室内很黑，只有屏幕还亮着，紫夕抱着玩具熊缩在沙发角落看特摄电影，似乎因为结局戛然而止，正一个人生闷气。  
我想象我冲上去，掐住他纤细的脖颈，我看到他的面颊渐渐从苍白变得通红，却没有挣扎反抗，他用紫色的眼睛注视着我，嘴角自始至终带着笑容。我觉得浑身的血液都汇集到了双手。在那些我杀死宇治川的梦里或是用匕首或是手枪，最终得偿所愿的我满手血腥，不觉得恶心只是无比兴奋。但有些时候我会梦到被杀死的那个人是我，紫夕的面庞与梦中交叠，分不清究竟是现实还是幻境。  
我听到我的耳边一片嗡鸣，恍然间我看见十三岁的伏见玲司在空无一人的稻荷神社中央哭泣，周围燃烧着狐火。火焰灼烧着房屋，有什么庞然巨物在我眼前倾塌。我被埋在废墟之下，烟尘呛进我的鼻腔，只剩下眼睛还能转动。  
我是胆小鬼。

我不知道我是否杀死了紫夕。仓皇逃出时，我只是一具躯壳。掌心的汗像水一样滴下来，我突然很想打个电话给伏见老家，告诉兄长我已完成复仇，替我向父母问安。又觉得此时此刻我应当前去警署自首，我在梦中杀死了一个人。  
我低下头，发觉那些汗液消失不见，取而代之的是自己两手猩红。  
我想要找到最近的水池把手彻彻底底洗干净，离这儿最近的只有公园。我用尽我全身的力气奔跑。电话铃响了，在一片漆暗的夜里像一只率先惊起的蝉。我下意识掐断了电话、片刻后想起这样的自己才更显得可疑。  
我试图稳定了一下心神，才朝那个号码重新拨回去，电话响过嘟——嘟——的三声，对面传来一个熟悉的嗓音。  
是唯臣。  
这个时候不该是他给我打电话，但又好像再不会是其他人。他告诉我他还在白天的公园，要是我还没回去、可以去找他。  
我现在是一无所有了。不知道应该去哪儿，脚步不由自主向公园走去。月光是一种凄冷的惨白，一片阴翳遮住了云。夜里没有声音，我看到地上有一只鸽子，它的翅膀被扭曲折断成奇怪的形状。  
我终于明白为什么公园一片寂静。草坪上堆满了纷杂交错的羽毛，风一吹就会飘进嗓子眼里。我开始觉得想要呕吐，但胃里什么都没有。  
电话的声音惊动了他，于是他在草坪中央转过身，脚下横陈无数白鸽的尸体。他的脸上是温柔的微笑，像是圣使一般，月光也没有他皎洁。他站在万籁俱寂的白鸽之冢中，向我慢慢地、伸出手来。


End file.
